The White Orchid Tainted Red
by Byakumin-Chan
Summary: Mukuro was clearly beaten up bad by Byakuran. As he leant against that wall with warm blood running down his face, little did he know Byakuran was soon to make him feel "alot" better. Sucky summary, rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime/Manga**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing**: Byakuran x Rokudo Mukuro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. *sniff* T-T

**Do not read if you dislike yaoi; you have been warned ;p**

**Authors note**: I apologize if the character's are OOC. Also this is my first Yaoi story ^^; please go easy on me if its sucky Dx

**This takes place right after the fight when Leo revealed his identity as Mukuro to Byakuran.**

Rokudo Mukuro, now panting heavily as he leaned his back against a wall in the room, gazed over at Byakuran through one eye. His other had been heavily damaged, blood now coming from it. Byakuran grinned over at him, lifting his hand as his Mare ring glinted from the light pouring through the large windows. " _Ah, did I go a litte too overboard_? " Byakuran spoke with a teasing tone as he slowly, step by step, made his way over to Mukuro. He spoke through shallow breathing, managing a smirk." _Such power_.. "

Byakuran, now practically right in front of Mukuro, pushed up his chin with a finger while grinning down at the wounded Mist Guardian. Due to having his head tilted upwards, the blood seeping from Mukuro's injured eye slowly made it's way down to his top lip. Mukuro winced, having any part of his body moved in a state as he was, seemed rather painful. Byakuran traced his finger along Mukuro's jaw bone, eventually placing his hand at the back of his head. He lowered his own face to the injured Mukuro's and gently licked at the streaming blood making its way to his lip. Furrowing his brow, Mukuro tried to move to push the enemy away but movement wasn't possible right now. " _Hmmm, not bad_ " said with a smirk on his face, Byakuran gently pressed his own lips against Mukuro's, softly kissing him.

Feeling the blurriness of his vision leave immediately, his eyes widened as Byakuran had kissed him. Mukuro could taste his own blood in his mouth now, he felt the need to push the other male away but couldn't find the energy to do it. Byakuran broke the kiss as he smiled down at Mukuro -

" _Does Vongola's Mist Guardian like that_ ? " he said, yet again speaking with a teasing tone.

Frowning, Mukuro spoke with a harsh voice " _What are you doing_ ? ". He glared up at the white haired male yet seeing Byakuran stare back down at him with a seductive smirk, his gaze softened. The white haired male just shrugged and leaned his face back down to Mukuro's, gently kissing him again. He ran his tongue along the dark haired male's lips, asking for entry although he wasn't expecting him to open up.

Hesitating strongly, Mukuro sighed to himself mentally before slowly opening his lips to Byakuran's request. The dominant male smirked into the kiss, running his tongue along the cavern of Mukuro's mouth causing him to muffle a slight groan which sounded to Byakuran like a pleasureable one. Deepening the kiss, he began to undo the zipper on Mukuro's jacket, slowly pulling it down. The Mist Guardian pushed himself to break the kiss, panting heavily as he gazed up at Byakuran. " _Is this such a good idea_ ? " Mukuro spoke through heavy breathing.

The Millefiore boss just grinned as he continued to undo the submissive male's clothes.

" _Don't worry, I'll make you feel alot better Mukuro-kun_ " He snickered as he spoke, Mukuro frowning as he watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank Satii-de-Sange for giving me my first review! ^w^**

**Heres the 2nd chapter, yet again I apologize if it's sucky. T_T**

By this time, Byakuran had rid of his own and Mukuro's clothing, leaving a limited space between their bodies. Sighing lightly to himself, the Vongola Mist Guardian had by now given up trying to go against the other male's wishes. He relaxed a little now but the pain from his wounds due to their previous battle still lingered. Byakuran still wearing a grin on his face, gently traced a finger down Mukuro's torso, leaning in again and softly kissing his lips before following the stream of seeping blood upwards to his injured eye. " _I may have hurt kawaii Mukuro-kun a little too much, eh _? "

He chuckled before going back to licking at the red liquid. " _Ah, so this is the Millefiore boss' way of making the people he hurt feel better _? " Mukuro spoke as he smiled to himself, watching Byakuran through one eye. " _Your the only exception_. " The white haired male snickered before kissing Mukuro again, opening his own mouth slightly as if letting the submissive male take control for a little bit.

Mukuro lightly traced his tongue along Byakuran's lower lip before slipping it into his mouth, he could taste his own blood as he explored the fellow male's cavern, running his tongue along it.

Smirking into the kiss and deciding to take back his control, Byakuran played Mukuro's tongue with his own before slowly breaking it so they could both regain air. " _You seem to be getting used to this, aswell as liking it_. " He spoke with a seductive tone of voice, Mukuro just watched him as he breathed a little heavy from the long kiss. Byakuran ran his hand along the dark haired male's waistline, slowly tracing it before moving lower again and gently touching his member. He lightly grasped his hand around it, causing Mukuro to gasp and began to stroke the head. After stroking it a few times, the dominant male began to move his hand along, up and down in a pumping motion starting off slowly and gradually growing faster. This caused Mukuro to throw his head back, which Byakuran caught with his free hand and held it there, as he let out a slight groan.

Millefiore's boss chuckled from enjoyment at the sight of the submissive male beneath him, still pumping his member and leaning over him to kiss again. He kissed Mukuro softly, entwining their tongues together as he pumped the other male faster causing him to moan into Byakuran's mouth as they kissed, this only made him smirk more. Breaking the kiss before Mukuro came, he licked up along the blood, which had lessened quite alot now as the Mist Guardian's seed spilled up along both their torso's while letting out a long groan of pleasure. He stared up at Byakuran with a slightly dazed look, the white haired male grinned back down at him. " _Well someone seemed to enjoy that. _" he said before slowly creeping a hand along around to Mukuro's backside.

**Will be continued in the next chapter with a lemon.**

**Hope you all liked it :3 **


End file.
